seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Island panic battle part 20
Tack, walled to Oak, who was looking at his pop greens, and dropped them. He looked to Tack, and tightened his fist. Oak, was sure that it had to end, now. He walked to Tack, and rushed at him. Tack, tightened his own fist, and rushed at Oak. The two punched each other, and started to punch at each other. Oak kicked at Tack, and Tack head butted Oak. Oak, didn't want to fight Tack with his pop greens, he wanted to fight with all his natural power. Everything he did, depended on the end of this fight. Oak, grabbed Tack's head, and kneed it. Tack, uppercutted Oak, and Oak was pushed back. Tack, grabbed Oak's chest, and head butted Oak again. Oak, fell, but he sweep kicked Tack, and caused Tack to fall. Oak, lifted his leg, and smashed into Tack's face, making Tack gag. Tack, lifted himself up, and Oak got up, and the two rushed back at each toger, smashing each other's fist into the other. Tack, took a step back, and Oak tried to round house kick at Tack's chest, but Tack grabbed it, and lifted Oak in the air, and threw him down. Oak, hitting the floor, looked up, and saw Tack standing. He tried to get up, but fell back down, and stared back at Tack. "It seems... That I have lost." Oak, looked around, and tried to get up, but fell on his knee, hurt and injured. "Tack... You are the victor." "Thanks." Tack, crouched down, and sat down on his butt, looking at Oak, and smiling. In the distance, Nassop was clapping, and impressed by Tack. He beat Oak, and Oak was about as strong and fast as Tack, but more skilled in combat. Tack, decided to ask what Oak wanted. "So... What was your question?" "What makes being a pirate... So fun?" Tack, rubbed his hands, and clapped them, when he remembered. "Everything. As a pirate, I can follow my dreams on the seas. I get to meet new friends, and fight new and tough fighters, like you. Though, with our talks, I prefer you being a new friend and all, okay?" Oak, nodded to Tack, and looks to his hands, and starts to smile, enjoying the fight he just had. Tack, enjoyed what he did, and Oak wanted to have that same amount of enjoyment. "May I... Ask one like question?" "Of course." "Can I join your crew?" "Sure." Tack, without hesitation, said yes. He really wanted Oak to join, and thought that it was a great idea. Oak, looked, down, and was smiling. He looked back up, with a grin. "Thank you." "Let's go." "Aye aye, captain." "Shame." Bakaraki, was behind Tack, and stabbed him in the hip, injuring Tack. He looked to Oak, and kicked him across his face, making Oak fly. Tack, angry, rushed at Bakaraki, and Bakaraki roundhouse kicked Tack's face, making his leg turn dark, with Haki. Tack, hit the floor, and looked up, watching Bakaraki point a katana at Tack. "Oak, I don't blame him for leaving. We aren't a real warm bunch. It is really a shame, he needs more... Support. Now, I have to kill him. You, I hate to kill as well. You look like my son. Now... You used to look like my son." He raises the katana, and is about to kill Tack, when Nassop grabs his arm. "Sorry buddy, that kid is friends with my friends." "So... You decide to stop me?" "Kind of." "Then I have to kill you." "Aww, that's cute." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc